


The Thing About Sunny

by Erin_Knightly_Tetch



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, Evil Plans, Funny, Hero Worship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Knightly_Tetch/pseuds/Erin_Knightly_Tetch
Summary: Some of the Aquabats greatest foes come together to try and take down the Aquabats for good. They believe that Cadet Sunny is the key to defeating the Aquabats, by turning her and her stickers evil! Will they succeed and defeat the Aquabats for good this time?





	1. Evil Plans and A Park Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cadet Sunny is my Cadet/Bats OC.   
Kingfish & his man-fish mafia (mentioned) belong to my friend May.

It wasn’t like they were being really sneaky about their secret meeting. A warehouse down by the docks in broad daylight had been only ideal for several of the members. An elevator inside the building went down into a larger underground lair. The Anti Bats were now working under Space Monster M, along with Kitty Litter and his hench cats. Joining them were Karl and Cobraman. Space Monster M had also created Dr. Space Mummy to help him carry out his next stage of attack on the Aquabats but the Bats had already taken out ManAnt once again, along with the Sandflea gang. 

“Something has to be done about the Aquabats!” one of the Antibats reamarked, gesturing with their drum sticks.

“They’ve littered this town long enough with their goody goody heroism!” Kitty Litter remarked, his two hench cats meowing in unison.

Karl was counting a few coins in his hand, feet up on the table where he sat, “We’ve all tried to defeat the Aquabats separate--”

“--So why not beat them together”, Cobraman finished the sentence.

Space Monster M, who was live via a TV screen had been listening as the group disputed the matter. He spoke up once they were done throwing around ideas. It was Karl’s and Cobraman’s ideas that got his attention. “Hmmmmm. Not a bad idea. According to some of your---uh---reports, the Aquabats seem to have taken on a new teammate”.

“She’s a Cadet”, Bass girl remarked, standing up to salute her boss, “I believe we’ve heard them call her Sunny, sir”.

“She’s got those stickers that make the bats super powerful or something”, Zipperface commented, waving his hands, “They always beat us! Heck! They took on the Kingfish and his man fish mafia just two months ago!” 

Karl chuckled, jingling some of his gold coins, “The Kingfish let a meer girl defeat him. Obviously, we can’t let that stand. She must be a source of their power if they’re kicking butts and taking lunch menu orders by noon”. 

“Hmmmm, the magician is right”, Space Monster M remarked, “It’s why I have created an evil scientist called Dr. Space Mummy. He can make weapons and chemicals and use powers to turn things evil. We can start with Cadet Sunny’s stickers. If she can control the stickers, what’s stopping us from using them to cause chaos and despair?”

“The Aquabats of course!” Kitty Litter hissed, his tail moving back and forth.

The leader of the Anti-Bats was his laptop, tapping away. “I have Bearded Bat and Skillsawz tracking the Aquabats”, he looked towards the main monitor, “They’re at a park doing a concert”. 

“AntiBats, bring this cadet to me. The rest of you, make sure the Aquabats do not follow!” Space Monster M remarked and before they could all salute, the TV monitor turned off. 

The AntiBats who were present at the meeting all filed out at once. Karl and Kitty Litter stayed to devise a quick plan of action. They had to distract the Aquabats, so it had to take two heads rather than one to get the job done. 

____________________________________________________

At the park, on the other side of town, the Aquabats were on stage for a crowd of about over a hundred or so attendees. It was too nice of a day to jam inside, so they had taken the gig in the park. What's more was that the Professor and Sunny had shown up after the first couple of songs. The Professor helped out on stage with anything the Bats needed, mostly filming the concert. Sunny happily got a front row seat in front of the stage, jumping up and down and dancing to the Bats music. The audience was throwing beach balls and floaties, some of the audience members were crowd surfing and filming the concert. 

After pretending not to notice Sunny right away, The Commander gave her a wink every so often and after a beat, he pulled the cadet up onto the stage a good couple notes into _"Martian Girl"_. Sunny continued to dance on stage, waving at the other bats and dancing with or next to them. Ricky tried to catch her eye a few times but failed to do so. The Commander grabbed Sunny's hand and the two started to dance together, Sunny helping him sing into his mic. The two then did a duet of _Red Sweater_ next and Sunny gave out some of her stickers to the audience members near the stage, even helping the Commander throw water at people. Bones and Jimmy did a duet with their guitar and saxophone during this. The Aquabats wrapped up their concert with _"Super Rad"_. 

Ricky kept glancing over his shoulder at Sunny, who was happily walking off to a food truck to get hotdogs with the Professor. Bones and Crash kept elbowing him to sign stuff their fans made. Ricky took selfies and talked to a few of the fans but eventually the crowd died off. "See ya later homies!" the Commander called after the last family walked off. Ricky quickly moved away from his friends and zipped off across the lawn to the food truck where Sunny and the Professor were.

"'ot 'og?" The Professor offered the speedster Aquabat one of the hot dogs he bought, his mouth full with a half eaten one. 

Ricky stared down at the food being offered. He gave a grimace. It was loaded with chili and cheese and onions. He could feel his teeth wishing to be brushed just looking at it. He politely held up his hands, "Uh, no thank you Professor. I'm going to get one of those salad shakes". He'd been honestly letting the junk food get a little out of hand being on the road and all. 

Sunny just giggled at the professor, "Professor. Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke!" She told him, turning and smiling at Ricky, "Great job out there today!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"Aw, thanks", Ricky blushed, his cheeks going pink, rubbing the back of his neck, "I've been--"

"_HOT DOGS!_" Crash's voice interrupted. 

Sunny let loose another wave of giggles as Crash went up to the food truck. Jimmy, the Commander and Bones not far behind. Bones was holding his stomach and looking as hungry as any of them. The Professor kept offering everyone his second hot dog, both Jimmy and Bones made faces they were worried what it'd do to their insides but the Commander was too hungry to want to stand in line and took it, though he picked off the onions and threw them away. 

"Thank you Professor!" the Commander smiled, so happy to see food. He clapped his hand on Ricky's shoulder, "Why don't you get yourself some food there Ricky. We gotta be back on the road soon and I know you gotta stay in shape", he clapped him on the back.

Sunny was sharing some of her fries with Jimmy and the Professor slid in next to them to talk shop with the Robot about their next invention idea, since they had been communicating when both he and the robot had any spare time. The Commander and Crash took seats near them, leaning in to listen but not really understand what they were talking about. Ricky sighed, hanging his head as he went to join Eaglebones. The guitarist was enjoying a burger while Ricky ate a yogurt cup. Bones could tell something was amiss as Ricky gave another fleeing sigh of disappointment.

"What's wrong Ricky? I'm sure they have a turkey burger or something for you", Bones offered to ask the food truck attendants.

"No, it's not that", Ricky looked across the lawn to where the others were sitting, watching Sunny now tossing fries at the Commander due to some sort of bet that was going on from the looks on Crash and Jimmy's faces.

Bones rolled his eyes, "Oh no. Not this again", he smiled helplessly at his best friend, "I thought we went over this?"

"Yeah _BUT_", Ricky gestured with his spoon and yogurt cup, "She's so nice and likes vegetables and being healthy and likes our music. _How_ can she possibly like the Commander more than me?"

Eaglebones tilted his head, making a face, "Sunny does like you. She likes all of us. She just....", he turned away, hiking up his shoulders to his ears, "How do I put this", he chose his words very carefully. He had to. "The Commander likes to play by his own rules. We all heard his song about winging it, remember? Sunny likes someone who thinks outside of the box. Likes to eat junk food and play video games and--", he cocked his mouth to one side for a moment, "Unless you're willing to grow a magical mustache, share a doughnut with her over a large glass of milk, and--"

Ricky threw his friend a look, horrified. The calories alone that the Commander consumed without fail. The idea of playing video games while the battle tram was haunted or even worse, leaving them to fight a robot in a western setting because he didn't feel like coming up with a plain, which was beyond dangerous, it made Ricky glad he wasn't the Commander. "I think I'll try talking to her", he decided, going back to eating his yogurt. 

"Ricky, I know you like her. But there is no competing with the Commander, you know this", Bones told him.

Eaglebones eventually gave up trying to talk some sense into him and they ate their lunch. After everyone finished up their food, the group headed back to the stage for their equipment. Sunny and the Professor helped carry amps and such back to the battletram. Once everything was back in the vehicle, nobody was really ready to leave the park. The crowds were thinning out a bit and the trees were nice and shady. The Commander wanted a rematch against Jimmy for _Pretty, Pretty Princess_. Crash didn't want to play but wanted to watch and had bets against Jimmy winning again. Eaglebones found a tree to sit under and strum his guitar. 

"Sunny, why don't we look for earth metals down by the lake!" the Professor remarked, grinning wildly, taking out a mini trusty metal detector from his lab coat. 

"Alright!" Sunny did an air fist pump of delight, "Science!"

"Wait---Sunny, aren't' ya gonna help me win Prettiest Princess?!" The Commander called after her.

Sunny took out a crown sticker and placed it on the leader's helmet, "You're already pretty Commander. I believe in you", she grinned before turning and following the professor. 

The Commander grinned toothily turning back to Jimmy and Crash, "AH! In your face robot! Let's go!" Jimmy remarked he was also ready to 'make his day' and the three headed into the battle tram. 

Ricky decided he couldn't do anything until he let his stomach rest after lunch. He plopped down next to Eaglebones, maybe a nap would help. Between the fresh air, Bones's strumming and the noises of citizens up and down the sidewalks from far off, today wasn't half bad! 

____________________________________________________

The Antibats had met up and were soon bored. They had to sit through the entire bats concert. They ducked towards the food trucks before the concert ended and grabbed some much needed lunch. Bass girl was given the communication device for Space Monster M and kept in contact with him throughout their observation. They were't to retrieve the cadet until she was clear of the bats. But that was something they would have wait for for another hour and a half. The bats and the professor took their time eating lunch and talking and then it was another half hour of cleaning up their equipment and carrying it off to their battletram.

"When can we nab that little dweeb?" Bearded bat asked, using his binoculars to keep an eye on said Cadet. 

"Patience", the leader remarked, "Our time will come".

And their time would. They watched as three of the Aquabats entered the battletram and two of the Aquabats sat under a tree, looking less than worried about their surroundings. The Antibats weren't concerned with them however. Bearded Bat passed his binoculars to Bass Girl and she confirmed that Sunny and the one called 'the Professor', were alone, heading down to the lake. There wasn't any cover by the lake and it was too far away for the bats to do anything about their evil plan. _Perfect._

"Excellent, bring them both to me. Alive", Space Monster M replied before signing off. 

"Antibats! Let's move out!" The Leader gestured. 

____________________________________________________

Ricky Fitness, despite wanting to nap, couldn't just stop needing to check on things going on around him. Safety first and all that. He had been keeping a watchful eye, keeping his eyes half lidded, appearing to be asleep. He had seen someone walking their dog, youngsters on their bikes. Nothing out of the ordinary really. Well he did see man fox bounding across the park with a kite but that was about it. Ricky was about shrug off his intuition and take that nap when he saw five joggers clothed in black acting stealthy in the distance. That was odd. They disappeared down towards the lake. He was so tired, he thought they were just rock and roll goth fans. 

"Ah crazy goth fans---", Ricky chuckled to himself before sitting almost immediately. _Wait!....stealthy?!_

He sat up so fast that he woke up Eaglebones, who had been half asleep on his shoulder. Bones jerked awake, looking around half asleep. "Wh--what? What's going on?" the guitarist wanted to know. But didn't get answer as Ricky jumped to his feet. He stared up at his friend. "Ricky what's the matter?" 

"I gotta go make sure the Professor and Sunny are okay", was all he said before speeding off. 

"What? Wait--Ricky!" Bones called to him, getting to his feet. But let his arm hang back to his side after realizing he hadn't heard him. Why did Ricky have to go check on Sunny the Professor? He was so confused. Bones was about to turn to head back to the battletram when he was grabbed by the throat by Cobraman. Karl stepped out from behind the tree, waving his magic wand with glee. 

"Not so fast", both cackled. 

Bones struggled to get free before glancing over their shoulders to see Kitty Litter and his hench cats sneaking over to the battle tram. 

_Oh no! His friends!_

____________________________________________________

The Professor and Sunny were having a delightful walk by the lake, searching for metals and materials to use back at the lab. The walk to the lake had been fun and they played color games and 'Eye Spy' and the Professor told her about his newest idea that Jimmy came up with. Sunny was hooked on every word. 'Oooo's' and 'awwww's' spilled from her lips as she delighted in hearing in great detail of the Professor's work. The mini-metal detector gave a small _'Ping'_ noise and both looked at each other with huge grins. 

"Oh! It's beeping! It must have found something!" Sunny clapped her hands.

The Professor watched the light on the button flicker to make sure they stayed on course. They had gotten extremely hot and then cold again on and off for the last twenty minutes, maybe this time they could actually dig up something. Foot steps approaching caused them to turn around. Five figures clothed in black uniforms, not unlike the Aquabats themselves. Except their A's were upside down. The Professor put out an arm to keep Sunny behind him.

"Looking for something?" Bass Girl snickered, seeing the metal detector in the man's hand. 

"No?", The Professor tried to feel confident in his response and failing. 

"Oh? That's a shame", The Leader stepped out in front of his teammates. He paused for a dramatic effect, 

_ "Cause we sure did"._


	2. Defeated For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains have outwitted our heroes for now.

"Looking for something?" Bass Girl snickered, seeing the metal detector in the man's hand.

"No?", The Professor tried to feel confident in his response and failing.

"Oh? That's a shame", The Leader stepped out in front of his teammates. He paused for a dramatic effect,

_"Cause we sure did"._

The Antibats surrounded the two, making sure there was no escape. Sunny put up her fists just in case but she didn't like the odds. But she couldn't let herself be scared by some street thugs. The Professor threw up his hands, trying to talk his way out of whatever they wanted. The five teammates just chortled at the scientist's attempts to get away from them. 

"Fools, soon we and the other villains will be rid of you and your Aquabats!" Skillzsaw laughed. 

"You and what army" The Professor asked defiantly, looking over his glasses, "_Exactly?_"

The Antibats glowered at him, "Keep running your mouth and you'll see what Space Monster M can really do!" 

Zipperface and Beared Bat stepped forward, ready to grab Sunny when something or someone zoomed quickly into the circle. Ricky picked Sunny up in his arms like a hero would a princess in the old movies. He kept himself a good five feet from the group. 

"Its the fast aquabat!" the leader angrily retorted. 

Ricky set Sunny down her feet and faced the foes, hands on his hips, "I don't know what you evil doers are up to but you're gonna have to get through me first!" Rick put his fists ready to fight them. 

The Professor ducked out of the circle and ran over behind Ricky, glad at least one of the Aquabats was on patrol despite the nice and lazy day. Sunny glanced at her friend and gave him a smile. "You can take 'em Ricky, I know you can".

"Just get ready to run okay?" Ricky smiled back at her. 

Sunny nodded.

\----------------------------

Aboard the battletram, the three Aquabats sat around the coffee table in the lounge room. Crash drinking a slooshie and watching with glee as Jimmy started winning _again_ at Pretty, Pretty Princess. The Commander kept dropping the dice or not moving the spaces he needed. Jimmy was wearing two necklaces and bracelets. The Commander had gotten two bracelets and earrings but all of Jimmy's were matching. They were playing for the tiara and some rings. __

_ _"Confound it all robot! How are you so good at this?!" The Commander wanted to know._ _

_ _Jimmy shrugged, "I don't know Commander. But I do know I feel really pretty", he beamed._ _

_ _"Awesome job Jimmy!" Crash grinned at his buddy._ _

_ _"Thank you Crash", Jimmy smiled at him._ _

_ _the Commander leaned over and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking the robot, "You'd tell me if the Professor programmed you to win at Monopoly wouldn't you? You gotta be straight with me Jimmy!" _ _

_ _Before Jimmy could answer him, his eyes rolling around from being shaken, there were suddenly noises coming from the vents of the battletram. All three glanced up in confusion. They had been so wrapped up in their game that they never really checked to see if the battletram's security system was on or not. And it was Crash's sudden sneezing that rocked the battletram even more. Jimmy and the Commander took off the fake jewelry and put the game away just as Kitty Litter and his hench cats fell out of the vent into the hallway just outside the room. Crash's cat allergy was causing him to wheeze and cough. _ _

_ _"Cat dander!" both Jimmy and the Commander looked at each other in unison, _ _

_ _The doors opened and the evil cats rushed at the bats but Jimmy used his finger to make a laser pointer. The hench cats started to chase it but Kitty Litter ran for the Commander. The Commander threw a few punches and dodged a few claws but Crash sneezing and starting to get irritated made it difficult to concentrate. Jimmy used the laser pointer to make the cats look at the ceiling before sticking his leg out to trip them up. Crash, feeling like his emotions getting too high could be dangerous, ran out of the battle tram with his friends right behind him, following suit. _ _

_ _"S--sorry guys!" Crash replied, falling to his knees. _ _

_ _"It's alright Crash. Allergies can be dangerous", the Commander comforted him with a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad you ran away and it's okay"._ _

_ _There was loud cackling and that caught their attention. Kitty Litter and his crew joined in. The three Aquabats were soon reunited with Eaglebones as he was shoved towards his teammates. Eaglebones sat beside Crash, clutching his guitar. Karl, Cobraman, Kitty Litter and the hench cats were soon standing in front of them. Jimmy and the Commander stood there, glancing at each other and then at their foes. _ _

_ _"I only count four", Cobraman waved one of his snake hands._ _

_ _Karl stroked his chin, "There is only four of them. But no matter. The Antibats will surely deal with him!" _ _

_ _\----------------------------_ _

_ _Down by the lake, Ricky started running circles around the Antibats. He was running low on fumes due to being so tired but his adrenaline and determination to protect Sunny and the Professor kept him going. He yelled for the professor to take her and run. _ _

_ _"Take her to the battletram! Go!" Ricky told him._ _

_ _The Professor tugged at Sunny's arm but she was hesitant to leave without a fellow Aquabat. _ _

_ _"We can't just leave him!" Sunny looked at the Professor._ _

_ _"He'll be fine! I made him super fast, remember?" the Professor tried to not sure fear in front of her. _ _

_ _"Sunny! Go no--" Ricky continued to urge at her but was caught off as Bass Girl stuck her leg out and tripped him. Ricky skidded across the grass on his chest and rolled onto his back. Oh great! Now he had to deal with grass stains! He sat up as Zippper Face bound his ankles together. "HEY!"_ _

_ _"Ricky!" Sunny screamed. _ _

_ _The Professor tugged her away and took her with him, not letting go until they were safely away from the park. However they were chased by Bassgirl and Skillzsaw. The Professor and Sunny weren't very good at running fast or that well. Bass girl used a yo-yo to trip them up and the two companions went flying but did't fall down. The feral Professor knew he was no match for them and pushed his lab assistant forward, therein throwing himself at Skillzsaw to distract them._ _

_ _"Leave him alone!" Sunny put her fists ready to fight. _ _

_ _"Sunny get to the others! NOW!" the Professor ordered, knowing what she was trying to do. _ _

_ _Sunny started to cry, watching as Bass girl started to bound and tie up the Professor. She tripped over her own feet moving backwards before continuing to run back up the trail. Her heart beating in her chest. She wanted to go back and help him but she needed to get to the commander and the other bats. _ _

_ _"Bass Girl reporting in", the Antibats member replied, "We got one bat and the professor. She's headed back to the battletram. Capture is almost compete". _ _

_ _\----------------------------_ _

_ _The Bat Commander glared at the evil magician and his cobrama, "What do you mean _The Antibats?_ What do you dasturdly fiends have planned this time?!" he demanded. _ _

_ _He and Jimmy were ready to take on all of them if they had to and Eaglebones was surely ready to use his guitar to shoot at them if need be. The Commander feeling impulsive, ran forward to throw a punch but the magician side stepped him and Cobraman wacked him backwards onto the ground. The Cobraman placed his foot on top of his chest._ _

_ _"I suggest you behave commander, haha", the Cobraman laughed, "You wouldn't want anything to happen that you'll regret"._ _

_ _Jimmy raised his hand and shot a laser warning past their heads but none of them back down, more or less jumped out of the way. All of them glared at him for such foolishness. One of the hench cats clawed at the robot multiple times, causing him to fall down beside Eaglebones. For the robot's insolence, the Cobraman stepped on the bat commander a little more rough than first intended. _ _

_ _Just behind them, coming up the trail, Sunny had stopped and saw the Aquabats surrounded. Her eyes wide. Crash had a red rashy face due to his allergies, Jimmy's face looked scratched up, Eaglebones looked tired still clutching his guitar, and the Commander...._ _

_ __The Commander!_ _ _

_ _He was under that weird cobraman's foot! _ _

_ _Sunny clutched her hands close to her chest. Her friends were captured. She was all alone! What was she going to do now? Since they were all distracted, she snuck around towards the battletram. Maybe she could use the element of surprise. One of the cats noticed her however and moved away from the group. The Antibats came up the trail with the Professor and Ricky bound together. The Commander caught sight of them. _where was she? Was she okay?_ _ _

_ _"Just one short--", the leader of the Antibats commented, clicking his tongue. _ _

_ _"LET ME GO YOU DUMB NEIGHBOR CAT!" Sunny yelped a second later._ _

_ _"Ah!" the group of villains replied in unison._ _

_ _The black and white hench cat brought Sunny forth, trying to keep her from struggling to get away. The Aquabats and the professor all glared at them. She was their friend! What did she ever do to them?! The Commander was seeing red but the Cobraman kept him in check. _ _

_ _"Commander!" Sunny cried, "Leave him alone! Or---or I'll---I'll--", her voice trailed off._ _

_ _"You'll what?" Karl snickered, "Cover our cars in your lame stickers?"_ _

_ _"They're not lame! They're cool!" Crash spoke up despite sniffling and scratching his arms from the allergies._ _

_ _The Leader and Bass Girl approached Sunny and everyone became tense. What did they want with the innocent cadet? Yeah sure Sunny didn't look like much but she was still a good cadet through and through. _ _

_ _"You can either come with us or watch your friends suffer, your choice", the Leader snapped his fingers._ _

_ _The Cobraman applied more pressure to the Bat Commander with his foot. The Commander struggled to get free. The others were holding what looked to be tasers and held them at the necks of Bones, Ricky, Crash, Jimmy and the Professor. Sunny felt weak and very very numb. The Cobraman than held out a taser in his right snake hand and went to bend down to apply to the Commander--_ _

_ _"WAIT!" Sunny screamed, tears in her eyes. She fell to her knees and held out her wrists, "Please--please stop! I'll go with you! I promise! Just please--please don't hurt the Commander anymore!" _ _

_ _"Sunny!" The Commander turned his head in her direction, "You don't have to do this! I'll be f--fine! I can totally get out of this!" He tried to laugh it off but the pain was too great and he was not okay with the idea of being tasered. He watched helplessly as Sunny's wrists were bound with oversized rope and she was brought to her feet. "LEAVE HER ALONE! IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD!" He bared his teeth as he began to struggle even more._ _

_ _Kitty Litter had a device in his paw that would transport them to Space Monster M's lair. He, his hench cats, Karl and the Cobraman, the antibats along with Sunny, The Professor and Ricky were transported away almost instantly as the button was pushed. The Commander had gone to push the Cobraman off of him and nearly fell over jumping to his feet. He was shaking. The other three got to their feet as well. Bones and Jimmy checked Crash to see if he was alright but his allergies were slowly going away and he waved them off._ _

_ _"They're---they're gone", Bones muttered, looking shocked. _ _

_ _Jimmy put his hand on the Commander's shoulder, "Don't worry Commander, we'll get them back". _ _

_ _"But how Jimmy? How in this big old world are we gonna find our friends?" The Commander looked rather defeated, "I can't believe....", he looked away almost in shame, "She counted on me and I let her down"._ _

_ _Crash had stepped away from the group and looked around, "Hey, guys", he spoke up, turning to them, his expression suggesting he was trying to figure out a very hard math puzzle, "Can't the battletram track air thingies that are invisible or something? Like....I dunno...heat waves?" he shrugged his big shoulders._ _

_ _Bones had his hands on the Commander's shoulders as Jimmy folded his arms and placed his chin on his hands, "Crash! You're a genius!" His blue eyes lit up._ _

_ _"I am?" Crash nodded his head, a big dopey grin, "Thanks", and then, "Wait...what? Why am I genius again?"_ _

_ _Jimmy shook his head and ushered the others into the battletram, "I'll explain on the way", he decided._ _

_ _They all got into the tram's cockpit. Bones sitting behind the Commander while Crash took a seat behind Jimmy. The Commander was quiet as Jimmy talked Bones and Crash through the process of being able to track the others. He nodded along as though he was listening but mostly stared out the window. After a minute or two he realized he was still wearing the sticker Sunny had given him earlier that day. Taking the sticker off his helmet, he held it in his hand. Remembering her happy smile and what she told him. Hearing her confidence in him at winning a board game made him smile a little. _ _

_ __'I'm coming Sunny and then they'll know they messed with the wrong Bat Commander!'_, the Commander thought to himself with a new vigor of determination, _'Those monsters won't get away with this!'__ _


	3. The Sinister Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the evil plans these good for nothing bad guys have in store...

The underground lair was cold and colorless with long tunnels not like sewer layouts. There were very few doors and the lighting gave off shadows. The dank and cold floor echoed with footsteps as the group of villains brought their captives back. The Antibats lead the way with Karl and Cobraman walking on either side of Sunny and Kitty Litter and his hench cats bringing up the rear with the Professor and Ricky. The three had been handcuffed and Ricky's ankles had been put in special shackles. Should he run, he'd be stunned and knocked out instantly. Sunny had her head down, her face red and eyes watery. She was still thinking of how much pain the Commander had been in. None of the villains around them cared for her sniffles and let her cry as much as she wanted. 

There was a fork in the center of the lair however and the group came to a halt here. The Antibats grabbed Sunny by the shoulders and informed the others to throw the Professor and Ricky into a cell until they cleared plans with their boss. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?!" Ricky had demanded as he and the Professor were pulled into the opposite direction once the group's chat was over. The Antibats just laughed and continued onward. Kitty Litter and his henchcats let Karl and the Cobraman lock the two up and left. The Professor and Ricky were both shoved into a cell a few minutes later. Karl locking the door and taunting Ricky and sticking his tongue out at him. The two disappeared from sight, laughing until their voices could no longer be heard. Ricky rubbed his wrists where his shackles were starting to itch against his skin. The Professor had already slumped onto the wooden bench on the far end of the cell.

"This is my fault", the Professor muttered, putting his face in his hands, "I shouldn't have let her..", he trailed off, sucking in a breath.

"It's not your fault Professor, it's mine", Ricky pointed out, now rubbing the shackles around his ankles, he sighed, lowering his head, "I should have just ran her back to the battletram. I should have told Eaglebones I saw something. I should have--" his voice was very very quiet, "I shouldn't have let you two go down by the lake alone. I should have told Sunny how I feel, personally. Maybe she would have stayed close to the battletram", he felt very, very, very foolish talking to the Professor. Especially about someone he considers a very close and best friend. 

The Professor studied him with a look, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "Uhhhhh", he looked a little lost for words, clearing his throat, "Don't beat yourself though, okay? I'm sure the Commander is already doing that enough for everyone involved".

"So how are we gonna free Sunny and get out of here?" Ricky wanted to know.

"I", the Professor stood up with a gloved finger in the air, his chest puffed out before falling back onto the bench, looking deflated, "Have no idea". He hung his head. Inside he was worried about Sunny but couldn't figure out how to express it. His lab assistant had become like family than just a cadet he had taken in these past several months. The idea of going back to the lab alone and having no one to play games with or go on science excavations with or stay up late to eat sundaes with made him feel helpless. 

\---------

The Antibats led Sunny through double doors once they reached the end of the hallway. The doors opened up into a shorter corridor with three doors: one ahead and two on either side. While the rest of the lair seemed to be brick and stone based, this corridor was roughly made of actual wall and looked relatively normal. The Leader pushed Sunny towards the door ahead of them. It opened automatically, triggered by movement. The huge room as spacious and dark around the corners with only enough light to illuminate the important computers and tables with lab equipment. The scientists milling around had pale eyes and deformed skin. Their skin looked half melted and their wore serious expressions. 

"Ahh! Just as Space Monster M said you would! You have collected the Aqua Cadet!" a very crackly voice remarked.

Dr. Space Mummy wore a silver space uniform not akin to those at NASA, mainly to keep his body cool and keep from melting due to his skin. His face was half bandaged and so were his feet. A lab coat was placed over his suit. The Mummy scientist gestured to the middle of the room where a metal table sat up right. The Antibats brought Sunny over to it and she didn't resist being strapped down against it. She glared at them however. She may have been upset about earlier but her spirit hadn't quite lost it's lack luster. They would pay for hurting the Bat Commander. 

"You'll never get away with this! The Aquabats will stop you!" Sunny yelled. 

Everyone in the room laughed sinisterly. Even the groaning lab assistant mummies gave a weak chuckle. 

"Bold of you to assume the Aquabats will stop us!" the Leader of the Antibats remarked, "Space Monster M has plans for dealing with them soon enough. You little missy however are the key to us uniting all the bad guys!"

"I am not little!" Sunny glared at him, "And if you think for one second I will help you hurt the Aquabats, you are truly pea brains if I ever did see some", she turned her head upwards, sticking her nose up in the air. 

Dr. Space Mummy stepped forward, pressing a button a remote he was holding. A black TV screen came down from the ceiling, like one of those old theater screens. It was big enough to broadcast the intimidating face of Space Monster M. He was wearing a wide grin across his face as his attention focused on the cadet.

"Oh you are a stubborn one aren't you?" He laughed, this got her attention and she was suddenly frozen in fear, _good_. "We know all about your powers and how you continue to give the Aquabats their confidence. Especially that dolt of a commander who has no powers to speak of", Space Monster M continued, "You and your stickers are much more useful to us than any of the bats combined. Despair, a hate for the bats, loitering after hours! Being evil has so much to offer. And you don't have much say in the matter cadet. Once he is done with his serum, Dr. Space Mummy is going to turn you evil. You'll be given a choice to serve under me or join the Antibats, either one is your choice".

"NEVER!" Sunny shouted, horrified. 

Space Monster M tsked her, "Fair warning cadet, should you step out of line we will take matters into our own hands. Starting with your precious Professor", he gave a very sinister chuckle, "And you seem to have brought one of your precious bats with you as well. I'm sure Ricky Fitness would love to be the first to watch you be tortured before you turn evil and watching you be tortured will drive him completely helpless and insane".

Sunny's jaw dropped, "YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She cried out, "I WILL NEVER EVER JOIN YOU!" 

"Bring in the Professor and _convince her!_", Space Monster M ordered.

Sunny started to cry louder, ordering them to stop. Two of the Antibats left and her heart was beating quickly. She stared in the direction of the door. Only few minutes went by but it felt like eternity. Her heart beat was beating in her ears. The Professor was putting up somewhat of a struggle, karate chopping thin air but not coming off intimidating in the least. Sunny yelled loudly for them to leave him alone. Something in her brain clicked. 

"PROFESSOR! YOUR METAL DETECTOR!" Sunny suggested.

The Professor took out the mini detector and conked two of the Antibats in the faces, as well as the mummy lab assistants. Dr. Space Mummy stood in bewilderment while Space Monster M yelled for the other antibats to take control of the situation. The Professor ducked out of their reach, his heart racing from the adrenaline. He saw a button on the side of the metal table and ran for it. He gave the button a bunch, freeing Sunny.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

Bass Girl took out a projector remote just as the two escapees reached the doors to leave. Sunny stopped in her tracks watching the image of the Commander getting his chest crushed by Cobraman. The clip played on loop over and over again. The Professor was urging her to run but she was frozen in place, looking frightened. The Antibats got themselves together after the minor thwarting by the Professor. Monty was recaptured, his mini detector taken away and broken. Sunny fell to her knees, the clip haunting her every second. She leaned against the floor with her palms pressed against it. The lab assistant mummies grabbed hold of the cadet and brought her back to the up right metal table, strapping her back in. The Professor was brought forward a few seconds later. Dr. Space Mummy had a syringe in his hand, stepping towards the other man. 

"You have two options, cadet", Space Monster M was calm now that that was over, "Watch him be turned evil or you can give up your stickers and your power". 

Sunny met Monty's eyes, both of them looking defeated and discouraged. He knew her stickers were no good when she was scared or felt her confidence draining. He didn't know how to exactly make her feel better. What could he possibly do? He gave her a reassuring smile that everything was okay. They still had Bones, Crash, Jimmy and the Commander out there looking for them. Sunny saw the small smile the Professor gave her and turned back to the TV screen.

"P--please don't hurt him", Sunny breathed slowly, "I'll do whatever you want. Just--Just don't hurt Ricky or the Professor". 

The notorious villain looked smug as the Professor was punched in the gun by one of the antibats and was taken away. The TV screen was turned off and Sunny was left alone as the others went back to work. She hung her head in shame. Her heart racing and her head filled with nothing but the clips playing over and over again. 

\---------

Ricky, who had been sitting on the ground with his knees to his chin, looked up to see the Professor being shoved back into the cell. Monty was holding his stomach, coughing slightly. There was silence for a time before the Professor spoke, knowing the look on the Aquabats face was questioning what had happened. The Professor shook his head. "They plan on turning Sunny and her stickers evil to defeat you guys".

"What?!" Ricky jumped up, despite the shackles, causing him to stumble a bit, "They can't do that! She's our friend!" 

"I know", the Professor then grinned, "BUT!" 

"But---But what?!" Ricky gestured wildly, "You have a plan?" He gave the Professor the most childlike wonder he could. 

"Well no", The Professor scratched the back of his head, messing his hair, "But!" he took something out of his lab coat pocket, "I have this!" 

He held up a pair of keys. He told Ricky he had swiped them off one of the Antibats when they weren't looking after he clocked them with his mini metal detector. He pointed out the room they were holding Sunny in was a lab of some sort and there was a button on the table that she was confined to. 

"Yeah! Now we can go save her!" Ricky started to say.

"We need to wait for the others", The Professor cautioned, "They have a clip of the Commander being hurt from earlier and that's what made Sunny freeze before we could get away. We're going to need everyone's help to get her back".

Ricky sighed slumping down onto the floor. Wondering how long that would take initially. The Professor said that this Dr. Space Mummy guy was making a serum and that could be finished within the next hour. 

"Hurry up fellas", Ricky muttered under his breath, folding his arms on top of his knees, "We need you. Sunny needs you".


	4. Winning the Small Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Aquabats arrive at the evil lair to take on some foes and save their friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning: possible nods to OC/Canon Shipping in this chapter and syringe/needle use (bc of the evil serum).

The Bat Commander was never not astounded by any new thing that Jimmy brought to their band of five heroes. Thanks to the Professor upgrading his systems last time they had come to the lab, Jimmy was able to use a GPS type screening to follow any kind of material that left a trail. In this case, it was Karl's magic wand that left a kind of bread crumb trail for them to follow. That and coupled with Jimmy being able to follow the trace from the Professor's mini-metal detector, they came upon the warehouse by the docks. The Battletram naturally looked out of place on the deserted street up against bleak and empty looking buildings. The Aquabats unbuckled and cautiously exited the vehicle. Eaglebones was tuning his guitar, holding it at the ready. Crash walked around in circles, holding up his fists and making sure nobody got the drop on him. The Bat Commander stood close to Jimmy while the robot used his scanners to indicate any immediate threats.

"Looks clear to me Commander", the robot told him.

"It's too quiet though", The Commander commented, squinting his eyes and putting his hands on his hips.

"A little too quiet if you ask me", Bones cocked his head over his shoulder to look at his teammates. 

Crash had gone on ahead and spotted something, It was a screen for an old key code. he turned around and called over his shoulder, "Hey guys! I found something!" The other three raced over to look over his shoulder. "It's a cartoon!!!" They all ooooo'd in unison as the screen flashed bright pastel colors. They watched a short where a tiny bat was using a ladder to fix a light bulb before the screen showed he was upside down. He made a silly scream before grabbing the light fixture and watching the ladder fall. The tiny bat gave a humorous chuckle before turning the light off and walking across the ceiling back towards his little bed and getting into it, going to sleep. "Awwwww!! ahaha!!" the bats remarked happily once the cartoon was over. 

"Aquabats!" a voice rang out.

The bats, in fluid formation, whipped around with their fists up, standing in a fighting stance. Kitty Litter and his hench cats came out of the shadows, approaching them swiftly with their paws up. Crash looked a little hesitant to fight, putting his hands behind his back. The Commander stood his ground though Jimmy and Eaglebones knew to take this one. They had to get into the warehouse to save the others.

"Puurrrrfect! They've came to be defeated once again!" the white and black cat cackled.

"Not on your life you smelly cats!" Eaglebones barked, holding up his guitar. 

"Time to put that old litter box for good!" Jimmy held his head high, shoulders squared. 

The other stared at him and the Commander did a double take. But they shrugged it off. The three cats ran at them, claws out. Kitty Litter went for the commander while the hench cats went for Bones and the robot. The Commander got a few punches in, ducking around Kitty Litter. He grabbed the cats tail, causing him to scream. Crash, despite knowing he had allergies took this opportunity to snag the keycard from Kitty Litter's belt. The cat swiped at Crash but missed by inches. Crash gave him an upper punch to the jaw, making the cat grab his face with his paws. The Commander ran away a few feet and body slammed into Kitty Litter, knocking him down. 

Across the way, Eaglebones had the black cat on the run with guitar strings sending out warning fires of lighting. The cat screamed, growling loudly, failing his paws about. He couldn't within inches of the guitar player. Jimmy got an idea, using his lasers as a laser pointer to make the black and white cat chase it. The two hench cats ran into each other, butting heads and knocking the other out. The two grabbed rope from the battle tram and tied them up. Crash and the Commander were doing the same with Kitty Litter. The cat was all but knocked out. 

"Hehehe. You'll never beat Space Monster M!" Kitty Litter chuckled. 

The Bat Commander grabbed the cat by the fury shoulders, "What are you talking about cat?" 

"Tell us where they took our friend Sunny!" Crash demanded.

"Easy Crash. If you get too big you can't go with us into the warehouse", Jimmy gripped him by the shoulders.

Kitty Litter spat at the Bat Commander, "You'll have to get past the magic man and his cobraman and then there's the Antibats!", he grinned his pointy teeth at the Commander, "But it'll be too late by then!" he only laughed.

Crash punched him in the face, knocking him out, "Gettin' sick and tired of that", he added, "Sorry", he gave an apologetic smile. 

The Commander waved it off, looking worried, "What did he mean....by....too late?" he looked uneasy at the others. 

"Don't worry Commander. We'll be able to beat those guys and get Sunny, Ricky and the Professor back", Eaglebones reassured him.

Crash gave Jimmy the key card and the bats rushed towards the warehouse. It was the only one that looked to be functioning. Jimmy spent two minutes punching in the numbers from the back of the card onto the keypad before swiping it down. The light lit up green and the door to the warehouse opened. The bats went inside. It was empty save for an elevator all the way to the back. They used the key card to take it down. The Bat Commander stood in the back of the group once inside the elevator. He was thinking about what Kitty Litter had said about Space Monster M. What did that evil no good meany want with Sunny? It couldn't be good if the villains had all teamed up like they did. He chewed his bottom lip a little. He took the sticker Sunny had given him from his belt where he'd tucked it and placed it with the "A" on his rashguard. Putting his fingers on the sticker fondly. 

"Commander, you okay?" Jimmy wanted to know, having been watching out of the corner of his eye.

"I will be. Once we get Sunny back", the Commander answered. 

The elevator didn't take long to get to it's destination. The four band members came out into the cold and dank brick covered sewer looking lay out. They looked around but again, it was seemingly too quiet. They ventured forth, using Jimmy to navigate them. Jimmy's sensors were a bit vague down here since apparently someone had taken to running around the various corridors to throw him off. Jimmy lead them to the left, to the right, down three corridors and back again. 

"Okay robot, I love hide and seek as much as the next guy but this is kinda make my head hurt", the Commander commented, trying to shake off the 'going in circles' shiver he was getting. 

"Yeah Jimmy, what gives?" Eaglebones wanted to know.

"Seems like someone doesn't want us to find where they're keeping our friends", Jimmy rested his hand under his chin, thinking, "Looks like we'll have to split up to cover more ground if we want to get anywhere".

"I call Jimmy!" Crash raised his hand furiously.

"What? Crash! This isn't like calling shot gun!" Eaglebones shook his head. 

"No he's right Eaglebones. We have to split up to cover more ground. It'll be okay", the Commander tried to smile reassuringly. 

Bones gave a humoring smile before heading off ahead with the Commander, leaving Crash and Jimmy to take a right. Crash felt safer with Jimmy than the others, also Jimmy made him feel calm and less anxious about losing control of his powers. They soon came upon some doors that looked like holding cells. Crash ran up ahead because he heard distinct voices from one of the rooms. 

"Jimmy!" Crash quietly waved his buddy.

Jimmy walked up to Crash and went to ask what he found but after turning his head, he saw Crash pointing to one of the doors. Jimmy scanned the room, the body heat levels were there and the outlines looked familiar! The two ran towards the cell door, causing the two inside to jump at the noise out in the hallway. 

"Crash?! Jimmy?!" 

"RICKY!!!" 

"Crash? Robot?!" 

"PROFESSOR!!" 

The four smiled at each other and the Professor was able to hand Jimmy the key to the door. They opened it. Jimmy stepped inside to examine their shackles and used his laser fingers to cut through the special ones on Ricky's legs. 

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Ricky grinned, hugging Crash and then Jimmy.

"Same here!" Jimmy smiled, "Uh...mind telling us what's going on? We defeated Kitty Litter outside", Jimmy turned to the Professor.

Monty pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "We've got a lot to talk about, that's for sure".

\---------------------

Eaglebones and the Bat Commander walked in silence. They had been walking down the long corridor for about about five or so minutes. Generally the Commander was cracking wise and having fun but he seemed...._distant_. It wasn't unlike him to become super serious when it came to fighting evil villains or saving one of their own. But this seemed different somehow. Bones carefully watched him, hoping to catch his eye. The Commander was keeping his eyes straight ahead but was very much aware of the long haired guitar player glancing at him every now and again. It was driving Bones crazy after a while, he couldn't stand the Commander not talking. 

"Commander, I hate to address the elephant in the room but", Eaglebones reached to touch the other's shoulder, "Whatever you need to get off your chest, please do it. We can just go in there with guitars blazing with you acting like this".

The Commander's toughness and jerkiness tended to go over Ricky's head and the aquabat ran with it, Crash was passive and did whatever the Commander said (even if that almost led to Crash cutting off his arm that one time), Jimmy flipped flopped between passive and telling the Commander to stand down. It was probably because the Robot was built by the Professor, therefor the Commander had a close respect for him. Bones on the other hand said whatever he was thinking and stuck to it. He and the Commander butted heads but it was always done in a respectful way where they met in the middle. The second he touched the other's shoulder to stop him, the Commander didn't show any resistance and slowed his pace. 

"Promise you won't tell the other bats?" The Commander side-eyed him, looking a bit flustered.

"Of course", Bones promised, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The Commander became flustered and twitchy for a hot second, shuffling his sneakers, "It's about Sunny. I--"

Before he even had the chance to say anything, they found Cobraman and Karl blocking their way. The two villains had stepped out of the shadows dramatically. Bones was annoyed to not have been able to hear what the Commander was going to say but he definitely picked up on it in his voice. The two bats turned to face their foes. 

"So, you're back for more walloping I see!" Karl laughed.

The Bat Commander gritted his teeth and held up his fists, "Oh trust me, the Aquabats will be doing the walloping this time. You can count on that!" 

The Commander ran at Karl and elbowed him in the face but was flung back by his magic. However as the Commander skidded across the ground, Eaglebones played some chords on his guitar and that caused Karl to cover his ears. Cobraman however was entranced by the tune. Bones and the Commander both looked at each other, realizing what was going on. Whatever it was, it was working.

"Make that snake do the Macarena Eaglebones!" the Commander ordered happily as he then charged at the magician once more.

"You got it Commander!" Bones flicked his tongue between his lips and started strumming a happy tune to make the snake man dance to it. 

Meanwhile the Bat Commander had Karl were in the middle of some underhanded tactics of fighting and faking each other out. Before long they were hand slapping at each other and after one or two of quick movements the Commander was able to put the other in a headlock. The magician was sad and very frustrated by these turn of events. 

"I yield! I yield!" Karl cried after a minute or so.

the Bat commander grinned, "Yeah I'm sure you do", he then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

After dancing energetically for over two minutes, the Cobraman was feeling dizzy and tired and fell right over, his snake hands opening and closing like they were yawning. He slumped to the floor next to his friend and master. The two bats high fived each other and heard footsteps behind them. Bones raised his guitar but voices shouted not to shoot. Crash and Jimmy hurried towards them with the Professor and Ricky in tow. Ricky was the only one not out of breath.

"Man you guys are out of shape", Ricky chuckled.

All of them threw him a look before turning back to the Commander. The Commander looked at loss as to what to do but the Professor luckily stepped forward. He explained everything about being brought here and knew where Sunny was being held captive by Dr. Space Mummy and the Antibats.

"DOCTOR SPACE MUMMY?!" All five band members shouted in unison and dramatically.

the Professor sighed, "Yes. Dr. Space Mummy. Now, we have to hurry to make sure they don't get their hands on those stickers and turn Sunny evil!" 

The Commander's face drained of color very quickly at this news. It took Eaglebones and Jimmy to get him to move as they followed after the Professor, Ricky and Crash. 

\---------------------

Sunny was starting to lose the feeling in her wrists and ankles. Her chin resting against her chest as she kept her expression downcast. She was slowly getting very tired and wanted to sleep but was too afraid to. Fear was keeping her awake. She didn't even know what time it was or how long she had been here. It felt like hours. The Antibats surveyed the perimeter of the room, walking around the exit's in shifts. Dr. Space Mummy stood just ten feet from her, getting reports from his mummy lab assistants. He would chuckle and cackle with delight and talk very little. 

"The serum is completed, sir", the doctor replied as Space Monster M asked for an update.

It was then the door swiftly swished open and the Aquabats with the Professor in tow entered the large room. Sunny perked up seeing her friends, her heart leaping against her chest. The Antibats were on them however, weapons pointed at the bats. The Professor immediately threw up his hands in the air in surrender but the bats were poised for a fight. The Commander, feeling utterly impatient pounced all too quickly. The Antibats were on him, knocking him down. Bearded Bat and Zipper Face brought him over to the view screen. 

"Ah, Commander", Space Monster M cackled, "You're just in time to witness me create my next super villain project".

"No!" the Commander struggled as he glanced over in the Cadet's direction, he glared back up at the view screen, "You're dealing with the wrong super heroes! We never give up! And if you harm our friend, you'll have no place to hide! Not even the moon! Trust me on that, we destroyed the moon base rescuing Jimmy", he added for context.

Space Monster M ordered for Sunny to be given the serum. He told the Commander that with her under his control and corrupted, so would be her stickers and she would defeat them herself. The other Bats looked on helplessly. Ricky glanced at Bones, Jimmy and Crash and even the Professor for support. 

"What do we do?" Ricky whispered to the others under his breath, gesturing with his hands. 

"We can't just let him corrupt her", Jimmy agreed.

Bones shook his head, "There's nothing we can do", he told them, making them look at him shocked and horrified, "The Commander's alone on this one guys. He and Sunny have a special bond. She looks up to the Commander and they well....I think they kinda like each other. Like a sharing fruit snacks kinda love", he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eaglebones is right", the Professor sighed, "If we try to help, it could make matters worse. The commander is alone on this one". 

Doctor Space Mummy brought the serum over to Sunny and despite her protests, he pushed the needle into her arm. Sunny let a low hiss of pain, clenching her teeth together. The Commander was yelling "FIGHT IT! I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT IT!" over and over again at her, even if there was a chance was listening and could hear his voice. 

Space Monster M just cackled loudly and wildly as Sunny's cries of pain stopped. Sunny slowly lifted her head and stared dead straight at the Bat Commander. She was fighting the serum from the inside. All the images and fleeting memories: the concert in the park and singing together, playing video games and building a fort in the lab, the Commander helping her collect box tops to get him something neat as a prize, them in the haunted house together and looking for treasure, everything and every moment she had had with him and the others filled her head and she could hear the Commander yelling to her even now. 

"Uhhhh what's happening?" Skillzsaw asked.

The stickers they had taken from Sunny's person had been laid out on a table. The stickers were various cute things and were now all starting to turn into black magic mustaches, just like the one the Commander himself wore. All the while this was happening Sunny was resisting the serum and fighting for her life, crying and trying to find her inner happiness to beat back the evilness of the serum. The Commander, tired of being beaten down and watching her in pain, took this moment to get himself free and punch Bearded Bat and Zipper face. Knocking them back away from him. 

He turned to his team, striking a heroic pose.

"AQUABATS LET'S GO!" The Bat commander declared. 

The Aquabats smiled, turning to the Antibats, ready to fight back.


	5. Beating All Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for that ultra anime-love beats all evil-climatic ending! The MC Bat commander and Cadet Sunny use the power of love to destroy Dr. Space Mummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: full on Batstickers (MCBC/Sunny) Shipping ~

"Uhhhh what's happening?" Skillzsaw asked.

The stickers they had taken from Sunny's person had been laid out on a table. The stickers were various cute things and were now all starting to turn into black magic mustaches, just like the one the Commander himself wore. All the while this was happening Sunny was resisting the serum and fighting for her life, crying and trying to find her inner happiness to beat back the evilness of the serum. The Commander, tired of being beaten down and watching her in pain, took this moment to get himself free and punch Bearded Bat and Zipper face. Knocking them back away from him.

He turned to his team, striking a heroic pose.

"AQUABATS LET'S GO!" The Bat commander declared.

The Aquabats smiled, turning to the Antibats, ready to fight back. The Leader against the Commander, Bearded Bat against Crash, Bass Girl against Eaglebones, Skillzsaw against Jimmy and Zipper Face against Ricky. The Professor glance and saw the lab assistant mummies all glaring at him. Dr. Space Mummy shouted to grab the Professor. Monty gave a yelp and sprinted, ducking the fight between the Aquabats and the Antibats and trying to get away from the mummies. Bass Girl and Eaglebones were having a guitar-tune off with firing lasers and lightening at each other. Bearded Bat and Crash were punching each other but missing and knocking out the mummy lab assistants or using them as shields. Ricky was running circles around Zipper face until Zipper Face stuck out his leg but due to not being able to be see out of his mask, he tripped Skillzsaw instead. Ricky grinned, running over to hold the two by the shoulders and Jimmy punched them both, knocking them down. The Commander was trying to get past the Leader of the Antibats to get to Sunny was unable to. 

Sunny continued to scream in pain, her eyes flickering between her happy shade of blue to an evil sinister red. She tried to hone in on her stickers but they were giving her a weird vibe, her heart was beating quickly and her palms were getting sweaty. She wasn't sure what to do. They'd never made her feel this way before. She wondered if she had broken her stickers or perhaps...._were these the feelings she had for the Commander? Had they transferred to the stickers and that's why she couldn't figure out how to battle against the serum? Was her generally good natured self not enough?_ The Professor grabbed a few beakers off a table and threw them over his shoulder as he sprinted for Sunny but was blocked by the lab assistants. He sprayed their faces with the stuff in the beaker but that did nothing except make them more angry. Unable to get to his friend, the Professor ran for the table with the stickers. 

"Professor! Get Sunny!" Eaglebones called to him.

"I'm---I'm a little busy right now!" the Professor remarked hastily grabbing the stickers that he could and kept running, huffing and puffing. 

"Crash?!" Eaglebones asked, wiping around.

"Sorry buddy! In the middle of somethin'!" Crash was out of breath, holding up a chair in front of his foe and letting him punch the chair all he wanted. 

"Jimmy?" Eaglebones was getting a little worried.

"On it Eaglebones!" Jimmy started to say happily before nodding to Ricky but both were stopped as Bass Girl turned up the heat on her guitar and flung Eaglebones into them. All three screamed as they landed into a heap on the floor.

"Guys--" Crash went to ask if they were alright but Bearded Bat got the upper hand, finally denting the chair and sending Crash hurtling into the wall. Crash was done for the count as Zipper Face and Skillzsaw got their footing back.

Dr. Space Mummy ordered his assistants to_'grab the girl and bring her with us to Space Monster M's hideout'._ The mummies left the Professor alone and turned to walk towards Sunny. The Professor was too far away to reach her and glanced down at the stickers. They really were mustaches. He noted that trying to put them on anyone wouldn't entirely work in this context. She was channeling her love for the Commander into them. She was trying to fight the serum. The Bat Commander at the same time ordered his teammates to get up as he punched the antibats leader in the face. Ricky was the only one with any sort of energy left to fight and got up, running over to trip as many lab assistants as he could before they could get to Sunny. Jimmy laid on his belly, aiming his laser fingers at the antibat's shoes, heating them as much as one could until they were dancing around trying to make the pain on their feet stop. Eaglebones slowly got up on his knees in a dramatic pose with his guitar, using a special strumming tactic to amplify a sound wave, sending the antibats across the room. 

Sunny watched in horrified shock as everything became a blur of a battle still raging around her. Her eyes fell on the Commander, who was trying his hardest to fight his way to her. Bodies were flung this way and that. She watched as the Antibats were flung across the room due to Bones's music. Even the amplification made everyone wobble around and trip in a dramatic way. The Commander grappled with a few of the hench mummies, grossed out by having to touch them but he couldn't stop now. She realized the Commander was fighting for her. Sunny stopped resisting the serum and let it take over her. But she wasn't overwhelmed by the serum, not for very long anyway. She closed her eyes and images flashed before her. Reminding her: The laughs, the awkward hand touches, the late night popcorn munchies in the lab's kitchen, trying to beat each other's high scores, sitting through the concerts, being pulled on stage by the Commander from time to time, the rare moments they were alone in the cockpit of the battletram while the Commander took his shift driving. Them catching the other's eye when nobody was looking. Even in a full room, it seemed like they were the only ones there. 

Sunny was overwhelmed by her feelings for the Bat Commander and her love for him was defeating the serum from the inside. She heard her own voice yelling that she would never turn against him or the others. The feeling of love and adoration for him overwhelmed her emotionally as well. Her eyes were no longer the sinister red as the serum could no longer take hold of her. She watched as the Commander now grappled with Dr. Space Mummy but Dr. Space Mummy was able to get the upper hand, upper cutting the Commander in the chest and face and sending him backwards. However, this move sent him straight into the table the cadet was restrained against and his hand caught up against the button that undid her shackles. Sunny fell forward, stumbling as she got to her feet. Her legs were like lead due to not having been used for the last couple of hours. She shook tremendously. A beaming smile spread on the Commander's face as he looked at her.

"Sunny!--" He paused, about to hug her, seeing she was upset, "Don't cry Sunny, we're here to rescue you--", his words stumbled, he was perplexed why she was crying. His own palms were sweaty now and his heart suddenly began to beat a bit faster upon seeing her. And why were his cheeks suddenly feeling so gosh darn uncomfortably warm?!

Sunny flung her arms around his middle, burying her face against his shoulder, "I thought you were hurt and it was my fault! I'm so sorry I didn't help you sooner! I had a plan to sneak up and put my stickers on them but then I was captured and you--" she shyly looked up at the Commander's face. Her own cheeks were now warm as well. Both their faces were bright red as his green eyes caught her blue ones.

"Gosh Sunny I---I thought you being captured was my fault...I should have done something. Been quicker--", the Commander stuttered, "Please don't apologize. I--", he couldn't restrain his impulses any longer and grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek, pulling away quickly due to embarrassment, "I kinda, sorta wanted to do that for a few weeks now but then you got kidnapped so--" he trailed off, breathless and a little shocked at himself.

Despite her immense shock to the kiss on the cheek, Sunny beamed back at him, grabbing for his hands with hers. They touched foreheads for a period of several seconds. All around them jaws were dropped. Crash had a _"Wait---WHAT?!"_ expression, Jimmy had a thousand questions but was deeply moved by this, the Professor had a wide-eyed look as though contemplating, _'What did I just witness?'_ but held a neutral expression, Eaglebones had a _'FINALLY!'_ expression and Ricky looked perplexed and rather moved at the same time. 

Commander moved away from Sunny, yet still keeping one of her hands in his, while his other hand moved to take his trust microphone from this belt, "Shall we take care of this no good ugly scientist? and send him back to whence he came?"

Sunny grinned cheerily, "Eaglebones, if you could do us the honors?" she looked over her shoulder.

"You got it Sunny!" Eaglebones remarked. 

Eaglebones took out his lucky pick from his pocket raising it in the air before bringing it down to his guitar. Sunny and the Commander, standing in a striking pose with fingers entwined, both holding his microphone upwards. Suddenly the room filled with various shades of pink hearts and a lighter pink backdrop. Bright sparkles twinkled all around Sunny and the Commander like a wild anime ending sequence. The others suddenly had their instruments and were playing an instrumental version of _'Lovers of Loving Love'_. The Commander's mic began to glow and hearts burst out of it, punching the lab assistants in the face and causing them to disintegrate, becoming like soot and dust. 

"NOOOOO!!!" Cried Space Monster M, who had been witnessing this horror of his plan failing. 

Sunny and the Commander, together in one fluid motion, moved towards Dr. Space Mummy. The evil scientist threw more serums at the two but the use of the microphone's magical hearts due to their power of love caused the serums to turn into regular liquid. When it hit the floor, it evaporated with steamy hearts floating up out of it. The scientist try to use his fists to fight them but with Sunny's swift kicks to his knees and the Commander using his fist to his jaw and stomach, the mummy scientist fell over and doubled over, clutching his middle.

"Howwwww?! Howwwww?!!!" he cried dramatically.

The two stood over him, beaming heroically. "Because Dr. Space Mummy, we have the one thing you don't have!" the Commander commented.

"Instruments?" Ricky wanted to know.

"Friendship?" Jimmy offered.

"I can't think of anything", Crash commented with a shrug, looking disappointed. 

"Guys--yes to both those things but I think what the Commander is talking about is", Eaglebones gestured with a shake of his head, "Is love".

"Bones is right", Sunny grinned happily and brightly, "I was so scared and feeling bad, I almost let the serum take over. But I didn't! I couldn't! I'd never ever betray the Aquabats", she sighed, looking at all of them, "You guys are my friends and I love you all so much".

The Commander tilted his head, giving her a toothy grin, "But mostly me, right?" he wanted to know.

Sunny giggled and nodded, making the Commander hold his head eye and puff out his chest a little. There was certainly a groan and eye roll from the other members of the team. The two then turned back to Dr. Space Mummy, pointing the microphone in his direction. The Commander's heroic toughness showing and perhaps showing off a bit in front of Sunny because he could.

"Alright you fiend, time to dial 911 because you gettin' your booty kicked, yo!" the Commander made a gesture as though he were rapping his words.

Sunny and the Commander stood in a pose not unlike the two main characters at the end of an anime series and sent a rainbow of hearts and music symbols at Dr. Space Mummy, who screamed and howled in pain due to all the love they had for each other and their friends. The scientist crumbled into muck and dust and eventually was nothing but gone once the air cleared. By this time the Antibats had ran off and Space Monster M had also vanished from the viewing screen, no doubt cursing the Aquabats. Everything turned back to normal and they all looked around the empty and dank laboratory. 

"We should probably leave now Commander, who knows what foul creatures could be lurking in the shadows!" Jimmy spoke up.

"Not to mention the dust and mold!", Ricky was close to having a panic attack and took out his hand gel to rub on his fingers to help him feel better.

The Commander nodded, turning and in a flourish, scooped Sunny into his arms, "Alright Aquabats! Let's go! To the battle tram!" 

\----

The ride back to the Professor's lab was less eventful than one might think. Once they had entered the vehicle, everyone was exhausted, covered in minor scraps and dirt and sweat. The Commander carried Sunny to the bats bunk room and laid her down one of the lower beds on top of the comfy purple sheets. She took off her helmet and mask and the Commander looked away a bit, feeling it would be rude to see her without her mask on. But she was asleep within seconds and he couldn't help but look over at her. Feeling exhausted himself, he slumped down into the chair Jimmy usually sat in when he read them a story. 

"Commander-", Sunny was mostly talking very quietly in her sleep.

"Don't worry Cadet, I'm not going anywhere", the Commander promised but was soon asleep himself in the chair, his fingers just dangling inches from hers. His snores filling the room.

Crash grabbed the day old pizza from the fridge, not having eaten since the hot dog in the park and decided to watch some cartoons in the lounge room. Rick and Eaglebones both joined him, helping him eat the rest of the tripple decker meat and pineapple pizza. Ricky not even protesting the pizza not having vegetables of some kind due to the fruit. Meanwhile the Professor and Jimmy were in the cockpit of the battletram, Jimmy driving and the Professor in the co-pilot seat. The Professor was slumped against the window, mouth open and sound asleep, his arms folded across his chest. Jimmy just smiled, glad to his friends all back together in one piece.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following two days and Sunny is happily feeling herself again. Happy to be home with the Professor and her friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mild BatStickers (MCBC x Sunny) shipping ~

Monty was quite thankful the Bats had decided to stay at the lab the following couple of days. 

\- - 

At first Sunny was just very tired and talked a minimal sentence or two once they arrived back home following her kidnapping. Nobody dared leave her in a room by herself and she had moments where she would start to cry into her plate of food. The Professor kept her close to him for the first five hours of being back home. She needed familiar spaces, foods, noises. So he kept her next to him while tinkering and talking to her. The others kept busy with helping with dishes, laundry, cleaning up, making meals. The Commander kept checking in on the cadet every so often, poking his head into the Professor's work lab and bringing Sunny a grilled cheese sandwich here or a cup of hot chocolate there. The two would meet each other's eyes with awkward blushing cheeks and Sunny politely thanked him but otherwise she just seemed to go quiet. 

"Don't worry Commander", the Professor had reassured him, squeezing his shoulder, "She'll be okay. She's stronger than she knows sometimes". 

"You're right professor, I'm just---do you think i did the right thing?" The Commander asked, "She was already overwhelmed by her own power, I--"

The Professor gave a soft chuckle, rather bemused, "I think that kiss on the cheek helped more than you can know Commander", he paused, looking over his shoulder at Sunny, turning back to the Aquabat, "Why don't you and the boys get some sleep and I'll look after Sunny. She's just having some separation anxiety and I don't want the others to overwhelm her just yet", he scratched the back of his head. 

"You got it Professor", the Commander smiled brightly, saluting him. 

\--   
\--  
\--

The following morning the five hero band mates and the Professor woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and vegetarian omelettes. The big table was set for seven. Already on it were silverware, plates, cups, butter, syrup, ketchup, fruit cups, orange juice, mini muffins and donuts. They all peeked into the kitchen to find Sunny cooking up a storm. She was placing stacks of pancakes on one platter, eggs in another dish and so on. The bats and the professor filed into the kitchen to help carry anything they could into the dinning area. Sunny smiled brightly upon seeing the messy haired Professor and the pajama clad bats. Crash had his teddy bear clutched in his arm. They were all delighted to see her up and about, acting like her old self. 

"Anything we can carry to the table for ya Sunny?" Crashed offered, stepping forward.

"If you guys could carry the eggs, omelettes, pancakes, and bacon in, please and thank you! I just have to wait for the toast", Sunny beamed happily at them. 

The Professor, Jimmy, Ricky, Bones, and Crash grabbed what they could and exited the kitchen. The Commander stayed behind. He tried to act cool and natural by trying to lean on the counter or against the fridge, fidgeting nervously. Sunny was putting the last piece of toast in the toaster and turned to regard the Commander. She giggled at him and he suddenly smiled, a big grin on his face.

"I'm glad to see your feeling better", the Commander commented happily.

"Cooking helps me relax and I enjoy making big meals", Sunny explained, placing the pieces of toast carefully on a plate. She cheeks were rosy once again, the tear stains gone and her eyes shining brightly.

The Commander shuffled his feet a little, "We can talk after breakfast but I uh--I wanted to say I hope I wasn't over stepping any bounds when I--", he gestured nervously.

"Oh! Of course not!" Sunny reassured him quickly giving him a reassuring grin. 

After putting the last piece of toast on the plate, she nervously moved towards the Commander. Placing her hands on his shoulders. They stared at each other but he welcomed the closeness openly. Sunny leaned in, her foot popping a little underneath her as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The Commander's hand fell to the small of her back and moved to kiss her fully. They pulled away slightly and blushed, looking away from each other. 

"Uh, we better get the oven bread to the table before it gets cold", The Commander laughed nervously.

"Toast", Sunny giggled at him.

"Yeah. That", he pointed at the plate in her hands.

The two left the kitchen to join the others at the table. There were some cheeky grins as the two sat down next to each other. Sunny's face was brighter than a pink marker and the Commander's was the color of a colorful strawberry. He threw his teammate's looks and the others went back to small talk and eating their breakfast. 

"This is a rad spread, Sunny!" Eaglebones complimented her.

"Agreed, this omelette is magnificent!" Ricky made an Italian Chef's fingers to his lips pose and blew a kiss in the air. 

"Thank you guys", Sunny dug into some eggs and bacon and toast. 

After five or so minutes went by and mostly everyone had some orange juice left in their glasses, the Professor stood up and cleared his throat. He messed his hair a little more and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I uh--I want to propose a toast to our lovely cadet and my favorite lab assistant. Well, she's my only lab assistant after Catboy quit. But", he raised his glass in the air, "You were brave and amazing, Sunny. We're glad you're back safe and sound. I uh--I'm really sorry you were kidnapped and tortured the way you were. Nothing can make that go away but I want to toast to your resilience and bravery in helping take down Dr. Space mummy!" 

The Aquabats all stood up and raised their glasses. "Here's to Sunny!" they all smiled at her. 

Sunny sat stunned as the bats and the professor toasted to her. She smiled shyly and started to tear up a little. She raised her glass of orange juice nonetheless in return towards them. After everyone was overly stuffed and couldn't fit on more crumb into their stomachs, Jimmy and Eaglebones both took it upon themselves to help with the dishes. Nobody would let Sunny lift a finger since she cooked. Crash, Ricky and the Commander took her into the living quarters to watch some TV and just relax. The bats all took turns taking showers and getting dressed after a while. Jimmy stayed with Sunny to watch cartoons while the others changed. Crash even left his Aquabat themed bear for Sunny to hug as much as she wanted. The Commander was the first to return and caught Sunny's eye. Once the others were back, Sunny mentioned something about prepping the Professor's lunch and disappeared, the Commander saying he was going to help her. Jimmy and the other Aquabats all glanced at each other.

"Wonder what that was about", Ricky scrunched up his face.

"I know what that was about", Bones smiled, cocking his head.

"But the professor doesn't need lunch, we just ate breakfast", Crash made a face. 

"Exactly Crash", Jimmy smiled with an immediate nod.

\--

Once out eye sight of the others, the Commander and Sunny held hands and took a stroll though the lab. They walked past the kitchen and headed down a hallway. The lab circled around so they'd be back at the foyer/main entrance in about 15-20 minutes. But they took their time getting there. They could hear the Professor talking to himself as they passed one of the bigger invention rooms. Sunny made a mental note to check on him later. The Commander could see the syringe mark where Dr. Space Mummy had inserted the serum into Sunny's blood stream. He tried to look away but she caught his eye after a second or so.

"It's okay", She muttered, reaching over to rub her arm. 

"You can be straight me with homie, are you really holding up?", The Commander turned to her, getting serious for a moment.

Sunny smiled and shook her head, "To be honest, I'm still having nightmares about what had happened. My powers made the serum go away, the evil was no match for my good natured personality. The Professor even ran tests and promised there were no lasting effects, at least not physical. He started to make me new stickers too", she looked away from him for a moment, "I--I'm just scared to be alone", she admitted. 

The Commander wasn't sure what to say to this, just squeezing her hand in his, "It's alright Sunny. You're not alone. We're here for you even if we're out on the road a lot. And the Professor--the Professor will look after you", he reassured her. 

Sunny pulled her hand away from his after a hot second and put her face in her hands and slumped down onto the floor, crying openly. The Commander looked around nervously, not sure what to do. He took a deep breath and knelt down in front of her, calmly taking her hands away from her face. "Sunny--?" 

"I'm so so sorry I let Cobraman beat you up!" She cried softly, "I froze---I froze so bad. I was so scared! There was so many of them and they got the Professor and Ricky--" she bawled rather hard. 

The Commander wished he had one of the others with him to help. His heart strings tugged. She had been taken hostage by one of their biggest foes and she was still upset that he let a snake man take him down? That was always Sunny. Always worrying and caring for others before herself. She was worried about him getting a little injury. "Well we sure showed him during our second go-around", he laughed, answering her, "I wish you had been there to see it. Bones got him to dance the Macarena!" 

Sunny sniffled and looked up at him, "R--really?" A smile flickered across her lips, a small laugh escaping her. 

"Uh-huh", The Commander nodded, holding her hands in his, "We showed them not to mess with the Aquabats". He paused, "You don't have to keep apologizing, you know. We get defeated sometimes but we always get back up. And we love you and the Professor", he gave her a grin only reserved for her, "And we can't take down those bad guys without you", he added.

Sunny smiled through the drying tears on her cheeks. The Commander helped her to her feet, echoing that it was okay to still feel the way she did. That ordeal would make any of them feel vulnerable. Sunny hugged him, appreciating the kind words and reassurance. They took each other's hands again and walked the loop back around before the others noticed they were gone too long.

\--  
\--  
\-- 

On the second day of the Bats stay at the lab, it was the arrival of Prince Adam that made them surprised. They had long since eaten French toast and cereal for breakfast and were teaching Sunny how to play _Pretty, Pretty Princess_. Sunny was winning but allowed the Commander to wear the jewelry she won in the game. It was mid morning when Adam made his presence known.

"It is I Prince Adam!" His chest puffed out, his arms up in the air, strutting into the room and making a noise much like that of an audience. He then did a very skipping, jolly motion with his arms and legs with a grin on his face. 

"Adam!" Sunny smiled, jumping out of her seat, the other bats following her.

"Sunny, my kid sister from another Aquabania mother!" Adam proclaimed happily, running forward and scooping her up into a hug. Setting her down, he took the side of her head gently with his hands and bent down, kissing the top of her head like she was royalty, causing Sunny to laugh at his antics. 

Adam hugged the other bats, shaking hands and pulling them into hugs. A dorkish grin on his face. The bats offered him tea, hot chocolate, food, juice, water, a comfy chair to sit in. He waved his hand at the offers for now. They all gathered in the sitting area. Sunny sat on the floor with Ricky and Eaglebones while Crash and Jimmy took the couch. Adam and the Commander took the squishy chairs. 

"Adam, what brings you here to lab?" The Commander wanted to know.

"The Professor called me and told me about your run in with Space Monster Me", the Prince's eyes drifted over to Sunny and she nodded that it was okay to talk about, he continued once he got her approval, "I couldn't just not come and see her and see how everyone is doing", he shrugged, "I also wanted a quiet place to write some poetry and maybe some ballads. Having Chainsaw and Catboy as roommates is an adventure in it's self", he chuckled.

"Well you're definitely welcome to stay here as long as you want or need to!" Sunny beamed.

"Gotta tell you how it is Adam, our fight with the Antibats and Kitty Litter and Cobraman were pretty rough. Space Monster M created this doctor", Eaglebones spoke up.

"Dr. Space Mummy and he had these gross scientists!" Crash added.

"It was very unpleasant", Jimmy nodded along.

"And the Commander and Sunny are dating", Ricky pitched in. A pillow was thrown at his face but it was hard to tell which direction it came from, "Ow! HEY!" 

Adam glanced between the Commander and Sunny. Both of them feigned pleading the fifth and gave the prince innocent smiles. The Professor emerged from the other end of the lab after having been working for the last several hours. He was covered in soot and sandwich crumbs. His glasses were cracked a little in the corners on one side. Adam jumped up to hug the Professor and shake his hands. He offered the Professor to join them but Monty held up his gloved hands politely.

"I still need to figure out this new improved metal detector, so far it has some glitches and only detects ants. Didn't realize the lab was that badly in need of a cleaning", this last bit he muttered to himself, "Anyhoo", the Professor cleared his throat, "I made a lil bat stuffed friend for Sunny", he held up a doll. "It'll play music for when you're ready for bed and I made it so if danger is near, it'll alert you", he squished it, "And it's 100% huggable". He walked over to Sunny and gave it to her. Putting his gloved hand atop her helmet and petting it affectionately. 

Sunny thanked him and The Professor smiled and thereby departing the room to continue his work. After a while of chit-chatting, the other bats offered to bring in Adam's bags and have a jam session with him like the good old days. They set up their instruments in the back bay garage where the Battle tram had once been houses for detail cleaning. Sunny was their only audience as she sat cross legged in a bean bag chair, holding her new stuffed friend. Throughout the session of trying new songs that Adam came up with and doing solos and such, the Commander caught Sunny's eye and winked at her, giving her a toothy grin. 

Sunny smiled back at him and winked in return, her heart beating quick against her chest, becoming immersed in the bats music. 

Things would be okay again.   
That was a promise.


End file.
